The Sister's a keeper
by MeisCookie
Summary: Damon and Elena are Dating. Elena and Caroline are sisters. Damon has been looking for Caroline a long time...? How could this possibly go well? Read to find out. : Takes place in season two, but imagine Stefan came to Mystic Falls alooone. More explained inside. Rated M, as always.
1. Chapter 1

The Sister's the keeper-Prolouge

A/N: It's a new story. Wheee! The idea is, Caroline and Elena are sisters, and Damon comes to Mystic Falls after Caroline has been turned. Only, they have met before. :O This is a: 'Stefan came to Mystic Falls alone' story. Also, Elena and Stefan broke up a long time ago. They didn't last long; he got back together with Katherine. _Also, I have started the writing on 'Becoming who we are' for those of you who care._ Starting story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

_**Memphis Blue, Club, 2009**_

Damon had been watching her all evening. He was leaning against the bar of a small joint in Memphis. He didn't know what had gotten him here, but in a way, he was glad, whatever it was, did. He was casually sipping on his bourbon, stalking the bar for his next prey. A while ago, he had spotted her.

She was a redhead; he didn't get to see much of her face. She was wearing a tight neon green top that was held together in the back by miniscule strips. In addition she was wearing sweatpants. Her shoes we're those weird boots everybody seemed to love. Damon thought they could do better. He didn't like them, but she made them look sexy.

He didn't know how she had gotten in, she seemed so young. He saw a desperate chick heading towards him out of the corner of his eye, but he quickly evaded her, moving to a back wall, but not after compelling someone else's drink. He cocked his head, searching for his little dancer.

He spotted her, dancing with a handsome young man. She was very talented. Her hips certainly gave a good show, even in those unfitting sweatpants. From what he could tell, she had a very nice ass. An ass the guy was now groping. Damon rolled his eyes. Was she really going to let that happen? That was such a turn-off. He sighed, wanting to focus on something else. But then he heard it. A fist being thrown. He turned to look at what caused the commotion, and laughed.

She had given him a love tap. He couldn't believe it. He was very amused. She was hot. Well, almost every girl was attractive from the back; he had yet to see her face. Why didn't she look this way? Damon didn't know why curiosity overcame him, but it flamed up inside of him, and probably would go away as soon as Damon realized that she wasn't all that. He tried willing her to look at him.

And then she did. She stared right into his eyes. He was taken aback completely. Who was this beautiful young lady? How had she gotten into this club? She was so young. Certainly too young to be in here. But she was beautiful. Her emerald green eyes focused on his. He tried to muster a smile, but it came out crooked. Her eyes. He loved her eyes. She cocked her head, realizing the affect she had on him. She made her way towards him. He swallowed hard. When did that happen? He was Damon Salvatore! He didn't lose control like this! He was the one that made women nervous, not the other way around.

He focused on her, walking towards him slowly. Like a predator stalking its prey. Damon nearly laughed in hysteria at the fact that he had been doing that just before. It made him feel aroused and uncomfortable. He wasn't that easy. He had expected her to talk, to strike up a conversation, but she didn't.

She slapped him across the face, and before he could ask what for, she pressed her lips to his. Damon raised his eyebrows, but then kissed her back heatedly. Her hand wandered around the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer. He put an arm around her waist and pressed himself against her. One of his hands had to stay free because of his drink. He slid his tongue in, and she chuckled, starting to slowly grind against him. He grabbed her ass, and she sighed. Damon could feel himself getting hard. She felt it too. She kissed him one more time, and then stopped. He could hear her voice faintly.

"You're too easy, darling. Work on your control." She chastised, lifting his chin with her finger to close his mouth. Then she turned around, and left. Damon stared after her. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He touched his lips with his finger, relishing in the memory. Well, the good part of it. He had no idea what it was about this girl that left him so perplexed. Maybe it was the fact that he held no attraction towards her, and didn't intimidate him. He wiped his hand over his mouth, trying to forget the sinful lips that had just connected with his. She looked absolutely stunning. Emerald eyes paired with red hair. Sure, it was definitely dyed, but she had taste. He wondered what her natural hair color was. He sighed. This was going to destroy him.

_**Mystic Falls, Gilbert house, 2009**_

"Are you sure it's not too early to meet your family? I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks." Damon said, his arm hooked under Elena Gilbert's. His brother's leftovers. Damon sighed at the Drama. He had come to town about a month ago, and had met the lovely Elena, while she and Stefan were breaking up. Next thing he saw was Katherine. He had no idea how she had been there, but somehow, she had been. At that moment, he had no idea what to feel. But then Katherine solved the problem, by apologizing, genuinely, and explaining that she loved Stefan. Truthfully, it had hurt more than he had let on, but he got over it fairly quickly. With Katherine's doppelganger.

He and Elena Gilbert had started dating after they hooked up one night, both drunk on rejection. Damon would be lying if he said she didn't catch his attention because she was Katherine's spitting image. Sometimes he wondered if that was all he could see in her. A rebound. Maybe he could become as fond of her as she was of him, or maybe he couldn't. Then he'd just leave Mystic Falls, and continue doing what he'd been doing for almost a year: Sleep his way through the country, in hope someone set off something like the redhead from Memphis had. He had to stop thinking about her. But his mind wasn't going to let that happen.

His mind was intent on playing out every possible situation of how they might meet again. About ninety percent of them ended the same: Her, below him, screaming out his name. The other ten percent were her sitting on top of him, moaning as she got closer to her release. He tried to snap out of it, before he could build a tent.

"Of course it's okay. Caroline actually said she wants to meet the new man in my life. She had a problem with Stefan, because he tried to make her eat bunnies, but they're like best friends now." She said, trying to calm him down.

"Your sister is a vampire?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, half-sister. See, my birthfather, John, married Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom, after my parents passed away. And yes, she was turned after a car accident. None of us know who did. Stefan swears on his life he didn't do it, but apart from you, there are no vampires in Mystic Falls. At least none that I know of." She shrugged.

"Huh. How long has she been one?" He asked.

"Just about 2 months." Elena said, trying to remember. Damon's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You're living with a baby vamp? She probably hasn't got any control at all! Are you suicidal?" He asked, amused. Elena rolled her eyes, and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Her control is better than yours. She turned on a nurse, and didn't kill her. Only took a mouthful. And she was completely alone when she did. She's feeding completely like a thousand year old." Elena said, smiling at the memories. She was glad this had been easy for Caroline. Damon nodded respectfully. She sounded alright. But if she was such a 'blood-control' freak like Stefan, he was out. Elena took out her keys, and unlocked the door. They were greeted by John.

"You must be Damon." He smiled, extending his hand. Damon took it, and smiled politely.

"I am. You must be Mr. Gilbert." He replied. John dismissed it.

"Call me John. It makes me feel younger. Like I'm not some old sack." He laughed. Damon smirked. As if John knew anything about age.

"Liz is still out, Elena. Caroline's in the kitchen though. She's cooking something. Don't ask me what. Something _haute cuisine_ or something. I don't know, it's good, that's what matters." He said, raising his hands in defeat. "I'm going to my room." He mumbled. Damon smirked, while Elena giggled.

"Care's always cooking up something." Elena said, taking off her coat, and pulling Damon into the kitchen. Damon saw the very nice back of a young blonde woman. He couldn't help thinking it looked somewhat familiar.

"We're here. What's cooking?" Elena asked, putting an arm on Caroline's shoulder, and bending over the Pots.

"Steamed snails. Just for you." Caroline joked. Elena made an 'ew' face. Her voice had something exciting to it, but at the same time, soothing. Damon knew that voice from somewhere. He just couldn't figure it out. All he knew, is the second he heard her voice, Damon trusted her. That was a good quality to have as a vampire.

"Sounds delicious." Elena said, pecking her on the cheek.

"It's pasta. I was bored." Caroline said. "At first I was going to make cupcakes, but they were out of black food coloring, so no thank-you. And besides, I'm going to make a good impression on your new bitch. Speaking of, where is this 'Damon'?" She asked, knowing full well he was standing right behind them. She was a vampire, after all. Elena was in on it too.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him." She said, poking around in the tomato sauce with a spoon. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Must I do everything myself?" She sighed melodramatically. She turned around to look at Damon.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She smiled, extending her hand. Damon was about to take it, and then looked into her eyes. Oh dear lord. It was her. It was the red-head. That was definitely her. He had found her. He couldn't believe it. She still looked just as beautiful. So she was a natural blonde? He would've never guessed. Blondes weren't usually his type. Why was he even considering her a 'type'? She was his girlfriend's sister. He cleared his throat, taking her hand, and bringing it up to his lips. She looked at him skeptically.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met before?" He asked smoothly, with a hint of a smirk playing around his lips. Caroline looked like she was thinking, and Damon was waiting for her to realize who he was. Then the red would shoot into her face, and she'd excuse herself. That would be fun to watch, to rile her up a little. She did keep him waiting over a year. He didn't like waiting.

"No. I'd remember you." She said, shaking her head. Damon's eyes were about to pop out. She didn't remember him?

~VD~

Lemme know watchu think. :P


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister's a keeper – Chapter 1

A/N: Bonsoir. I know you guys are used to strong Caroline, but in this story, the 'slightly pathetic' version of Caroline will come out to play. I wanted to see if I could write her. But only slightly. She'll still be a BAMF, of course. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. I make no profit from this story.

~VD~

"No. I'd remember you." She said, shaking her head. Caroline was such a little liar. Of course she remembered him. But that was almost a year ago. And she was different now. Still, it made her uncomfortable to know he was her sister's boyfriend. That wasn't going to go down well. And obviously, he had recognized her. Damn, she was screwed.

"Right." Damon smiled. He looked indifferent. But Caroline could tell he was put off. She smiled. Then she turned to face Elena again. Damon didn't want her too. He wanted to keep looking at her. She was pretty to look at.

"Another vampire? You certainly know how to pick them." She smiled. Inside, her stomach was turning over. This was making her more uncomfortable than it should. She should just keep on pretending she didn't remember him. Then she would feel weird whenever they made out in front of her, but Elena would be happy.

"Says the vampire who's dating a werewolf." Elena smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am not dating Tyler." She said, biting her lip. Damon furrowed his brow. Werewolf? That didn't sound good. It also didn't sound good that she was dating someone at all.

"A werewolf? That's really inappropriate." Damon piped up. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, giving him a look to tell him off. He didn't get it. He smirked like a jackass. Caroline staked him in the gut with her wooden spoon.

"I said I'm not dating him. We've been best friends since we were born. There's no romantic feelings there, so shut up, please?" She asked sweetly. Somehow, it came across to Damon like she was referring to their make out session a year ago. But how could she, if she didn't even remember him? Either way, it seemed like an overreaction.

"Alright, chill, Blondie." He said. Caroline took off her apron, revealing her pierced belly button. She was wearing a cut-out top, but instead of sweatpants and boots, this time she was wearing black leather skinny jeans. Damon's eyes were about to pop out.

"What are you wearing?" Elena asked amused. "That's not 'meet the boyfriend' material."

"This is: 'I'm going clubbing like I told you I would' material. Enjoy the food. Bye, _Damon_. Try to control yourself." She smiled sweetly, before leaving. Damon groaned as he pulled the bloodied spoon out. She was tough, he had to admit. It didn't sit well with him that she didn't remember him. He should be the one to not remember. He shouldn't be the one that was intent on finding someone who didn't remember him. But the way she had hinted at it, at some point during the conversation, made it seem like she _did_ remember him. He had to find out either way.

"Uh…I got to go." Damon said, pretending to sound weak. Elena immediately looked worried.

"Are you okay? Did the wood hurt you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I'll be fine, but I have to feed, and I don't think you're offering." He smiled seductively. Elena nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Will you be back?" She asked.

"I might just." He smirked, pecking her on the lips before leaving. He had to find this Caroline.

~VD~

Caroline was walking across the street, listening to her mp3. Tyler was going to pick her up at any minute, and then she'd drive to Richmond with Jeremy and him. It would be good. Tonight would be a good night. Not the kind of night you spend wallowing in regret about the things you did a year ago in a bar with a hot vampire.

Damon saw her walking across the streets, heard her humming a beat. She was truly beautiful. Her hair was brushed out, falling over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing as much make-up as she did when they met for the first time. He felt like a stalker. Like some sappy vampire out of a romance novel.

But he remembered every detail of her. He had been replaying that situation in his mind all over again. What if he had acted differently? Could he have made her stay, bought her a drink? Maybe then, he'd be dating her now, instead of her sweet, but boring, sister. He could vividly picture it, now that he had a name to go with the face.

He watched a cabriolet roll in, with two guys sitting in it. Caroline's glum face lit up once she saw them. Both of them were greeted with a hug. Damon noted the guy who was driving got a hug that lingered. He felt a pang of envy.

~VD~

"So, where are we going tonight?" Caroline asked, after Tyler had started driving.

"There's a very hot new club, in Richmond. So that's where we're heading." He shrugged.

"That's why once in his life, Tyler leaves his house early." Jeremy smiled. Tyler glance at him.

"Bro, you know I need to hook up." He said.

"And you've already fucked all the good girls of Mystic Falls." Jeremy finished for him. "Hey, I get it. But one day, you'll run out of girls willing to sleep with you." He chastised.

"Like that'll ever happen." Tyler scoffed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why am I friends with you?" She laughed.

"Because, uh, we're awesome?" Jeremy asked, amused. Tyler just laughed.

~VD~

Caroline entered the club, smiling widely. One of her arms was hooked under Jeremy's, and the other under Tyler's. They were best friends. The two of them always made her happy. Even after she became a vampire. Yes, Tyler was a werewolf. So? Nobody in their group cared. Jeremy brought some normality into their life. She went to the bar, smiling to herself. Suddenly, she found herself outside, being pressed against a wall.

"Seriously? You don't remember me?" He asked irritated, pushing Caroline against an alley wall.

"Uh, hi?" She said, completely taken aback. What was Damon doing here? He was supposed to be home with Elena.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me…you don't remember me. Because I don't buy it, this whole: 'Uh, I'd remember you' thing. Spit it out Caroline." He breathed out, pressing her against the wall. He was flush against her.

"Damon, what are you doing? You're Elena's boyfriend." She breathed out. She didn't care to admit to the fact that this action made her head spin, and her knees weak. Yes, she was weak when it came to good looking men. And this good looking man was going to be around for eternity.

"Tell me you remember me, and I'll break up with her this instant." He whispered into her ear. She swallowed. She could be selfish. She could say she wanted him more than anything. Or she could just lie. She chose Elena's happiness. Because Elena was always the one who mattered most. Caroline couldn't help but sigh.

"I don't want you breaking up with her." She stuttered. Damon noticed her faltering. She totally wanted him.

"Are you sure about that? Because I can smell your arousal. Admit it, I get to you." He smirked. She blushed. Then she decided to be strong.

"Damon Salvatore. You want to stop right there. I know you're the big bad vampire, but I don't let myself be intimidated by you. You're free to interpret my reactions to your commentary and actions however you like, but keep them to yourself. Are we clear?" She threatened, her eyes glistening. She pushed herself free, kicking him into a dumpster.

"Caroline Forbes." He called after her. She turned around. Her eyes lit up for a second.

"Yes?"

"_Do _you remember me?" He asked, pleadingly. She scowled.

"Of course I remember you." She whispered as she left. She didn't feel like dancing anymore. She just left the club, and hailed a cab. She threw her head back in exhaustion. Why was this man coming back into her life now?

Damon thought he heard wrong. _Of course I remember you. _He knew he heard right though. He was a freaking vampire. He did not accidentally 'mishear' things. So she remembered him. But she didn't want him. Why not?

Because he was dating her 'sister'. She wasn't even her real sister, why did it matter? He'd break up with Elena. He'd do that. He didn't care if he hurt her while doing that, but he wanted Caroline. And he was going to have her.

~VD~

"No. I just didn't feel like dancing anymore." Caroline said, after getting home. She was on the phone with Jeremy.

"Well, then you're going to have to be Tyler's wingman." She said. Elena was looking at her curiously. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bye, bye, Baby bro." She smiled wearily into the phone. Then she hang up. Elena looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Since when do you come home early from clubbing?" Elena asked, looking at the clock. "It's only about 1." She looked confused. Caroline shrugged.

"This guy wouldn't leave me alone." Caroline stated. It was true. She was trying so hard to stay away from Damon. Because he was forbidden. She could not do this.

"Oh. I get it. Unwanted attention?" Elena guessed. Caroline laughed.

"Where's your boy-toy?"

"He left after you stabbed him. He needed to feed. He said he might be back. Which leads me to my point. Why stab him?" Elena asked, slightly annoyed.

"He was pissing me off." Caroline shrugged.

"That was overreacting. Even for you." Elena chastised. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mom, Elena." She sighed.

"No. I'm your sister. And I expect you to be nice to my boyfriend." Elena said, seriously. Then she started gushing. "I think he might be the one." Caroline's eyes bulged. She really had to stay away from Damon if Elena thought that way about him already.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Mhm. He's charming, he's polite, he's amazing…" Elena was about to go on.

"He's a vampire. That means he's also crazy, psychotic, bloodthirsty…etc." Caroline cut in.

"That's not Damon. Damon would never hurt me." Elena protested. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, not you. But he'll kill anyone who pisses him off. You've known him for a month. Think about that before you make those decisions. I'm going to bed." Caroline ranted. Elena stared after her. Damon wasn't like that. Elena knew Damon. He was a good man. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Would he?

~VD~

Caroline was lying in bed, thinking. She'd stripped down to her underwear, in which she slept. She couldn't get Damon out of her head, and it killed her. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered. She liked to think she hadn't thought about him at all over the year, but that would be a lie. Why did Damon have to be Elena's boyfriend? She wanted him. She knew that. He wanted her too. He'd basically admitted it. He obviously had a very fond memory of what had happened in Memphis. Why couldn't he just…not remember her? That would hurt her ego a bit, sure, but she'd get over it, if it meant Elena's happiness. But instead, things ended up worse for her. What if Damon didn't stop pursuing her? That was going to drive her and Elena even more apart. She couldn't let that happen. She was not going to fall for Damon Salvatore. There would always be physical attraction, but nothing more. As she decided this, she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Her mind was replaying the scene from Memphis. She had spotted him, leaning against the bar of some sleazy club she'd been to, last year. She had still been human. She had still had chances of happiness. Now she was a vampire. Back then, she'd been sixteen. She was visiting her dad. He and Stephen had taken her out clubbing. They knew the manager, and that was how she was allowed to get inside. Her dad and Stephen had quickly made their way to the +30 area, leaving Caroline amongst the younger people, where her eyes had met his.

She had always been a very impulsive person. He'd been eyeing her all night. But she never saw his eyes. They were a beautiful blue. They had locked with hers, and she was drawn in. But she hadn't cared to admit it that. So she had chosen to be a strong seductress. It had been late. The club was close to closing, so she had gone up to him. She didn't remember exactly why she had slapped him, but imagined it had something to do with the fact that he was so irresistibly charming. Then she couldn't help herself. She had crashed her lips to his.

And it had been good. The kiss had been amazing. He had been very eager to respond, and was getting hard just from making out with her. She hadn't been a virgin, but she didn't feel like hooking up with him. She didn't know anything about him anyway. Not even his name. So when she saw her dad coming out of the area, looking for her, she gave him a suave line about being easy. He seemed shocked enough to let her go. She had gotten to him, she could tell. She just didn't expect him to obsess so much about it. She sighed deeply in her sleep. Then she heard a chuckle. Instantly she was awake. Someone was lying next to her. She pinned that someone under her, straddling him. Then she turned on her nightlight.

"Easy, easy, girl." He smirked.

"Damon?"

~VD~

Mwahhahahaaaaa. I'm evil. Always leaving the cliffies. Read and Review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister's a keeper

A/N: Whee! I love the positive reviews I'm getting for this fic. ^^ Keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Me doesnät own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

"_Damon?"_

Caroline yelled. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth, and listened for Elena. She hadn't heard her. He just wiggled his eyebrows at her. She looked at him, angrily.

"Leave." She said, trying to remain calm.

"You sure you want me to?" He asked, teasingly. She didn't. She wanted him to stay here, in her bed, with her….and…_Stopping this train of thought right now._

"What are you even doing here?" She asked, still whisper shouting. She pushed him off the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Wanted to talk to you."

"I was sleeping." She murmured.

"Didn't care." Damon shrugged, smirking. She peeked out from under the covers.

"And what makes you think I'd want to talk to you?" She asked, irritated. Damon was still smirking. His eyes held a certain spark to it. He sighed, melodramatically.

"Alright. I'll admit it. I don't want to talk. I want to…" He said, looking at her, sexily. He trailed a finger over her arm, which was now over the covers too. Caroline glared at him.

"You're so not getting anything tonight. Not from me anyway." She said, laughing at his stupidity. Did he really think she'd do him, just because he was handsome? Okay, so he was damn handsome, but he was also her sister's boyfriend. That meant she shouldn't be in this room with him.

"Come on Caroline. You want me. Why else would you've stuck your tongue inside my throat?" He asked. Caroline's expression turned dead serious. Within a second she had him pressed against the wall. Of course her outfit hadn't changed, so Damon couldn't help staring at her.

She was a goddess. She was everything he had imagined her to be and more. She was beautiful. Her eyes brightened up the room, her hair was shining magnificently, and her body was damn near perfect. It took all of his concentration to keep his hard on invisible. She'd smell the pheromones anyway. She was a vampire after all. But she hadn't been a vampire when she kissed him. He wondered how it happened.

"Listen up, listen good. I'm only going to say this one more time. I am not here for your amusement, or for you to toy with. You are dating my sister, she thinks you might be the one, so I swear, if you break your heart, I'll break your face, pretty boy." She hissed, careful not to be too loud. Damon was taken aback. She looked completely delicate, but she was tough. She had her weak moments, but she was a fighter. He admired that. But he also needed to get out of here, before he took her against her will. He wasn't sure if he could control himself.

"Whatever you say, blondie. You know, I like the blonde better than the red." He winked, before slipping out of the room. Maybe if he went to Elena's room, he could relieve the tension? He smiled, before slipping into Elena's room.

~VD~

Caroline woke up the next morning, wanting to sleep more, but it was a Sunday morning. And a full moon. She'd meet Tyler for his transformation preparations today. She still found it hard to believe he was a werewolf, but then again, a few months ago, she would've laughed if someone told her vampires were real.

So, she pulled on some loose pants, that were close to slacking over her ass, basically, half her undies were shown, but she didn't care, and a tight top. She was on her way to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and took out a vitamin water. She knew Liz and John had already left for their trip, so she was free to drink blood bags. She sighed when she put it to her mouth. She loved the taste of human blood, but she needed to go fresh feeding again soon. The bagged stuff was making her jumpy.

"Wanna share some of that?" Damon asked, swaggering into the kitchen, dressed in only jeans that were swung really low. Caroline raised her eyebrow, and then pulled another one out of the microwave, which she tossed at him. He caught it, and began sipping hungrily. She just turned around, choosing to ignore him. He picked up on it.

"Oh, you're going down that road. I would've figured you'd just be pissed. But ignoring me? That's a low blow." He said, whispering the last part into her ear. She shivered just a little bit, hoping he wouldn't notice. Why did he have to make things this hard for her?

"I'm not ignoring you." She said, walking away from him. "I just want you to leave me alone." She said. Damon was biting his lips as he walked away. He could see her panties. She was wearing blood red lace panties. Suddenly, his jeans felt way too tight, and it seemed as though all the air was rushing downwards, he found it hard to breathe. He could just imagine…_No. Don't do that. _He reprimanded himself.

"The fact that you're wearing these pants makes that very hard." He called after her, as she was about to leave the kitchen. She backtracked, she couldn't help herself.

"Are you sure it's ignoring me that's hard? Not something else? She said, glancing downwards. He smirked.

"Maybe. I want you. Why should I deny it?" He asked. She took in a breath. It was an admission. He wanted her. She wanted him too. Oh, how much she wanted to tell him.

"Like I said, you're too easy." She smirked back. She was about to leave when suddenly, she found herself outside, pressed against a wall. She gasped. Damon was dangerously close to her.

"You think I'm easy, huh? Because you make me hard? Because I can't stop lusting after you ever since you kissed me? Because I've spent almost a year looking for you?" He whispered into her ear, his voice carrying a dangerous undertone. "This may all be a game of 'lets see how long I can hold off Damon' to you, but it's not to me. So don't wear that kind of stuff in front of me, don't tease me like that. Or I might snap and take you right in front of Elena." He said, before pressing her against the wall harder. She coughed. Then he was gone. She slumped down against the wall. Suddenly she felt very tired.

~VD~

Caroline reentered the house to find Elena making coffee. Elena had no idea how to cook. Damon was sitting on the couch, watching television. He seemed tense. Caroline quickly went up to her room, changing into a pair of jeans, and pulling on a t-shirt. She threw on a scarf, put on a leather jacket and took out a pair of black combat boots.

Tyler was going to turn tonight. She needed to be prepared. She sighed as she headed out the door, not bothering to give a second glance at Damon.

~VD~

Ugh, I know this is very short, and you waited very long for an update, but my muse is with Because you're you-and I'm me, at the moment.. But maybe a few reviews will cheer me up?


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister's a keeper

A/N: I am so sorry for the terrible, month-long hiatuses I put you through. Please forgive me! :/

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

~VD~

"Hey Tyler." Caroline said cheerfully, hugging him. He smiled.

"You're early." He acknowledged. She pushed past him, and went inside. She greeted Mrs. Lockwood, and went to his room. He followed her, and closed the door behind them.

"I needed to get out of the house." She shrugged.

"Elena bothering you again?" He asked, sympathetically. He thought Elena was a complete twat, but since she was Caroline's sister now, he had to play nice.

"Not so much Elena. More like…her new boyfriend." She shrugged. "I'm calling the human." She mumbled, dialing on her phone.

"Oh, the other Salvatore? Yeah, I had to listen to Stefan bitch about it." He nodded. She wrinkled her forehead.

"Why would he bitch about it? He's got Katherine, she's exactly the same except meaner, I imagine she'd be better for Stefan- Hey Jeremy! We're at Tylers. Bring takeout." Then she hung up, not even giving him a chance to speak.

"Well that was kind of rude." He snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Not the topic we're discussing right now, not important." She dismissed, waving her hand. He laughed. Classic Caroline.

"So…what has Salvatore Sr. done to you?" He asked, preparing for a blown out Caroline-style-vent. But instead, she bowed her head, and he saw her blush.

"He's there. He's always there. And he never leaves me alone. Just looks at me the entire time." She mumbled.

"How is that bad?" Tyler asked, confused.

"I know him."

"Yeah, so do I." He laughed.

"No, Tyler, I mean, I knew him before Elena." She bit her lip, not wanting to get into detail about how she'd made out with a stranger in a club. She saw Tyler's eyebrows shoot up to his forehead and she knew he was interested. There was no backing out now, she had to tell him .

"Remember last year, when I went to visit my dad?" She started carefully. He nodded, as if he really had to think about it.

"The redhead phase. Yeah, I remember."

"Oh shut up. I was experimenting."

"Yeah, I know. Green hair and all."

"Those were only green strands!" She insisted, mock-outraged.

"We're getting off topic again, Caroline."

"Somehow we always tend to do that." She sighed.

"Care to elaborate then, Care?"

"Oh I bet you were just waiting to say something like that." She chuckled. Tyler shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. So, last year. Memphis. That's where you met him?"

"You could say that." She said, nodding.

"Okay. So? I don't see how that's bad….I mean, vampire…Oh. You were human then, weren't you? Did he…did…" He stuttered. Her eyes widened.

"Oh God, No." She quickly soothed, before he went into a full-blown rage. "Umm…my dad and Stephen took me into a club, and he…was there too. And then, I caught him staring at me, and I went up to him and…" She trailed off.

"And what?" Tyler was really oblivious. She took a deep breath. "We made out." She said, hastily and quiet. He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh." Tyler really couldn't say anything else. "Does he remember? I mean…you look different now. Different hair color and all. Plus…you're a vampire, so there's a chance he doesn't know it's you…He could just have thought a random girl was snogging him, and it wasn't important to hi-" She shook her head, silencing him.

"He remembers. That's the worst."

"You could just pretend you don't remember him."

"Too late." She flinched. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So what'd you do when she introduced him? Go all: 'Hi, we made out once, right?'" He mocked, putting on his 'Caroline voice'. She smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"No. I pretended not to remember him, but then he cornered me when we went clubbing, and…God. He is sexy."

"Yeah, but you're excellent with control. You can resist him." Tyler tempted.

"Not if he keeps kissing me!" She exclaimed.

"He what? But he's dating Elena!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Now you see how that could be infuriating me?" She asked, obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"You have to tell him to stop."

"I do tell him." She sighed.

"But you don't want it to stop?" He asked, understandingly.

"Yeah." She pouted.

"Well, I see only one solution."

"And what's that."

"You fight for the bastard." Tyler shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"I can't do that to Elena." She sighed.

"You mean you can't do what she ALWAYS does to you?"

"Oh shut up."

"Admit it. That's why you never had a real boyfriend. She keeps stealing your interests." He poked her in the side. She giggled.

"Shut up. Jeremy's here." She shushed him.

"No he's not. How would you know?" He scoffed, getting up.

"Vampire. Remember?" She said, smugly, opening the door to reveal Jeremy, ready to ring the doorbell.

"I was about to knock, your bell is broken. Fix it." He demanded. "I can't balance take out in one hand." He chastised. Caroline laughed as she took the things from his arms.

"We have 2 hours. Then we should get going to the cellars."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, breaking every bone in your body is _fun." _Jeremy tried.

"I've never done it before. How would I know?" He shrugged.

"True. But we did watch the film your uncle made. Remember? Caroline nearly wet herself." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"I did not. You take that back!" Caroline attacked him with her chopstick wrapping. He laughed. Then they put in a movie, and sat back on Tyler's bed.

~VD~

Damon was lying on the couch in the Gilbert home, relaxing, his arm draped around Elena. She was asleep. He was bored as hell. He watched Elena sleep. Her breathing became a bit unsteady, almost as if she was having an orgasm. He snorted silently. No, it was exactly like she was having one. He'd know. But what she said next just made him roll his eyes.

"Matt." She cried out in pleasure. Oh, he'd met Matt. He didn't like him. Bright blue eyes, boyish grin, good-guy attitude. He resembled everything Damon hated about the humans. Honestly, he'd be more relieved to hear Stefan's name come from her lips, knowing Stefan didn't want her anymore.

He needed to get out. He gently shook her awake, slightly annoyed when she didn't.

"Elena…" He whispered into her ear. She snapped awake instantly. She looked confused for a second, but then looked at him lovingly. But he could see a hint of guilt in her eyes. She'd been aware of what she was dreaming then. He smirked.

"I need to leave. Time to feed and such." He gestured wildly with his hands, making her laugh.

"Caroline stores blood bags in her room. Go and get one." She tried to close her eyes again.

"Yeah, Caroline may do bloodbags….but I…" He bit his lip. Elena's eyes widened in understanding. She recoiled a bit, not meaning to, and then blushed.

"Um…sure…you go ahead." She looked very flustered. He smirked, and headed for the door.

"Damon?" She called after him. He turned around, a smile on his face.

"Don't kill anyone." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled at her with adoration. He didn't.

"I won't." He said. Then headed out the door. It was getting dark soon. Wasn't tonight a full moon? Elena mentioned something about this Tyler kid being a werewolf. Was Caroline going to be with him tonight? He decided to listen closely to any signs of her.

~VD~

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, as she fastened Tyler's chains. He'd already stripped down to his boxers, and everything was set. The transformation was going to start soon.

"Aeh..same thing you are. Making sure Tyler doesn't kill anyone." Jeremy shrugged, loading his shotgun. Caroline recoiled. Then she rolled her eyes, took the shotgun from Jeremy, and pretended to whack him over the head with it. Jeremy laughed.

"You're human. When a werewolf turns, you lock your door and hope he doesn't find you. You don't sit there and try to help." She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"And why are you here then?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire, Jer. I can run."

"But his bite is more fatal to you than me. So…I'm here to make sure he doesn't hurt specifically you. Give me back my gun." He spat roughly. He didn't like showing this kind of affection when another guy was around. Caroline was touched, but still seemed reluctant to let him stay. He dismissed it.

"Tyler, I don't want to have to hurt you. You know that. The bullets won't kill you, but they'll hold you back. Understood?"

"Yeah, Man. I don't want to hurt her either." He nodded. Then he felt a bone start to crack.

"It's starting. Lock the door." He began shaking vigorously. Caroline stood where she was.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy cried out.

"Waiting until his face changes. Then we can lock the cellar." She insisted. She held him tight, comforting him. More cracking sounds were heard, but she didn't budge until she saw his eyes turn yellow. Then she sped out of the cellar, locking it with incredible speed. They'd practiced this once or twice, she was an expert at this.

Then they sat back, and watched the wolf. He kept jumping at the door, but the locks were reinforced. It wouldn't budge. She sighed, relieved.

~VD~

Wandering through the forest on a full moon in a town home to werewolves was the worst idea Damon could ever have had. All that to make sure a little hot vampire who didn't want him was safe. He sighed.

Then he heard her. And a lot of crash sounds. A snarl. And he sped there. The night was almost over. The werewolf would surely turn back soon?

He arrived in the cellars to find her clutching a blanket around a very human Tyler Lockwood. He was seething. Had she helped a werewolf through his turning? Was she suicidal or something?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Damon spat out, truly mad. He didn't see Jeremy sitting across from him yet. He only noticed when he was face to face with the barrel of his gun. Caroline stood up, stroking Tyler's hair as a goodbye. He was shivering.

"Is that really any of your business? What are you even doing here?" She asked back.

"I'm here to yell at you how irrationally stupid you are, and take you home." He pressed out. Caroline swore she could've seen steam rise from his ears. She rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy, lower the gun, and take care of Tyler. I need to have a talk with Damon." She ordered. Jeremy did as told, mumbling 'dick'. Then he turned to Tyler.

Caroline left the cave, and Damon followed closely behind her.

~VD~

"So, wanna tell me when you lost your freaking mind?" Damon piped up as soon as they were out of earshot. She kept on walking, muttering curses at him.

"Caroline." He was suddenly only centimetres away from her, she felt his body warmth. She flinched, and then swallowed hard.

"I asked you a question." He mumbled, his lips almost touching her ear. She felt a strange tingling sensation rush through her, and he hadn't even touched her yet. What had she gotten herself into.

"It's really none of your business why I help my best friend." She shrugged, angry at herself for being so affected by him. If he kept this up her resolve would crumble very soon.

"It is my business if you could get hurt or…I don't know-die?!" He spat out. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, you're not my dad, you're not my boyfriend, we aren't even friends. You have no need to care." She lectured. Then she turned around. "I need food."

"But I do." He whispered. She pretended not to hear it as she walked away.

But she did.

~VD~

The end. Please review, and I'll try to update faster. …


	5. Chapter 5

The sister's a keeper

A/N: I know, I know. I don't update this story nearly enough, and I'm sorry about that! I really am. I still hope you review. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

~VD~

Caroline couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard. It unsettled her to no end. What she was doing was wrong. Very wrong. She knew that. She was betraying her sister. Making out with her boyfriend was very low of her.

She should feel horrible.

And in a way she did. But the feelings he evoked in her just…she couldn't explain it. It was strong. That she knew. And if he practically threw himself at her, what was she supposed to do?

"Caroline? You there?" Elena asked, knocking on her door.

"Yep. Come in." She called. She closed her laptop, and sighed.

"What's up?" Caroline asked. Elena bit her lip.

"Have you seen Damon? He went hunting a while back, and he hasn't returned.

"Did he say he would?" Caroline asked.

"Well, no." Elena admitted. Caroline sighed.

"Then…why are you worried?"

"Isn't it a full moon?" Elena tried.

"Yeah, it was." Caroline nodded.

"What if Tyler got him? It's possible, right?"

"No, it's really not. Jeremy and I were with Tyler all during the transformation." She dismissed.

"What the hell? You let Jeremy near a Werewolf?" Elena yelled, suddenly. Caroline sighed.

"He wouldn't leave. There was nothing I could do."

"Like hell. You're a vampire. You could've gotten him to safety."

"Yes, and I'd leave the werewolf alone, to possibly kill Damon." She deadpanned. Elena sighed, trying to calm herself.

"So you haven't seen him?"

"Why would I've?" She shot back.

"No reason." Elena shrugged, and then she left the room. Caroline rolled her eyes. Elena was sweet, but really very annoying at times.

~VD~

"Katherine, how do you do it?" Damon asked.

"Do what?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Pretend to love someone, when you're in love with someone else." Damon tried.

"If that's some attempt at getting an apology, I'm afraid I'll be of no help." She responded bored.

"No, I mean, I want advice." He said. Katherine's eyes snapped up.

"What? You mean Damon Salvatore plans to break someone's heart? Aren't you dating that…Elena girl?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"I am. That's who I need to pretend to love." He admitted.

"Don't you love her?"

"No. I don't. But that stays between us."

"Well, who would I tell?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, everyone?" He asked, amused. She laughed.

"True. Alright. Why are you dating Elena?" She asked.

"Um…"

"Is the sex good?"

"Not really."

"Well she's human. I doubt it would be." Katherine mused. "Does she make you smile?"

"Not often. Not genuinely."

"Can you talk to her well?"

"..Well."

"You can admit she's very bland, Damon. Admission is the first step of recovery." Katherine smiled wickedly. Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, she is."

"So, why are you dating her?"

"I don't know." He muttered.

"You need to break up with her."

"But then I don't have an excuse to go to her house."

"Why would you need to go to her-Oh, I see. Caroline?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Damon looked down, biting his lip

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming. Now I have to get to know her."

"No you don't." Damon said, defensively.

"Yes, I do. If I'm going to help you get her, I do." She nodded. Damon snorted.

"How could you help me?"

"Well, she likes you too, doesn't she?"

"No. The girl hates me."

"Well, you know how to pick 'em." Katherine rolled her eyes amused. Damon threw a pillow at her. This was strange for him, but Katherine was being unsually nice. Maybe he could forgive the bitch afterall.

~VD~

Caroline was walking out of the grill. It was late at night. She'd just met with Jeremy, but he wanted to go somewhere with Tyler afterwards, and Caroline had decided to go home.

Mystic Falls really was a beautiful place. Sure, it was definitely creepy, what with all the vampires and werewolves running around, but still, very beautiful.

There were fairy lights all around, being set up for yet another big event planned, and not a lot of people were left wandering the streets.

This was the kind of atmosphere she could get used to. No annoying Damon trying to win her over for a quick shag. No annoying Elena bitching it her. She let out a content sigh.

Looking for her car, she took in more of the scenery. Until she felt someone behind her. She sniffed. Definetely werewolf. Dammit. Was tonight a full moon? No. Tyler hadn't turned that long ago. She could probably take them. If they even wanted to start a fight. Maybe they were harmeless. Caroline shook her head bemused at her head's wishful thinking.

"Excuse me?" It was a female's voice. Caroline swallowed. She turned around, smiling smeetly. She picked up another scent. More wolves. Oh, she was screwed. She needed to surrender. Maybe she could get a message to someone?

"Yes?" She asked, sweetly.

"Caroline, right?" The woman asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. Maybe she could…no. There were too many.

"I'm looking for vampires, have you seen any?" the woman asked, innocently. Caroline rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she just shoot her.

"No. But I think you should be able to." Caroline shrugged.

"I know you're lying." The woman smirked. Caroline turned around, annoyed.

"Really? How? One of your little wolf tricks?" If the woman was taken aback, she didn't show it.

"Actually, it is." She nodded. Caroline bit her lip. Alright, how to make this the least painful. She turned towards her car, got out her phone, dialed Stefan's number, and said:

"I have a trick too." She turned around, fangs bared, only to be met with Vervain in the face. Damn Wolves. She screamed as she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a gun being pointed to her face. The last thing she heard, the scary sound of it firing.

~VD~

Stefan had been sharing a drink with Damon when Caroline called. He looked at Damon after he heard it. They were both reluctant to make a sound, and after they overheard Jules give orders to Brady, they snapped it shut. Damon put down his bourbon.

"Well, that certainly explains what we're going to do tonight." He said, standing up.

"You want to go save her? Damon, those are werewolves. They are dangerous!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't care."

Or did he?

~VD~

See the little twist I had at the end with the caring bit. ;) Review please, and I'm really sorry I can't update this story often.


End file.
